no_mans_skyfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение:Порталы/@comment-213.87.72.70-20180820102316
Вот нашёл решение с неработающими телепортами после прыжка через портал: https://www.reddit.com/r/NoMansSkyTheGame/comments/91ozyr/portal_interference_help_please/ #Choose the solo game mode at the mode select screen and load the save that you are having this issue with. #After loading in, build a Base Computer and a Save Point or Beacon, something that allows a manual save. #Claim your base at the Computer and remember the name. I did not upload my base so that is not necessary. #Save manually at the Save Point and also jump in and out of your ship to auto save. I do not know if it is necessary to save both ways, but if you were in my situation I was stuck in my auto save and manual save slot so I had nothing to lose. If you want to be cautious, you can back up your saves before you do this. #After saving , quit to the mode select screen. #Optional step here. I logged back into solo mode with the same save again quick just to be sure that my base saved. If you do this step, quit to the mode select screen after you are finished. #Join a random player's game(or a friend's game if you like) and if you have multiple saved games, be sure to load this same save file you just built the base on. #When you load in to the host's game, fly directly to the space station and dock. Remember the space station name for later, it shows in the top left corner of the screen when you are docking. #In the space station, go to the Terminus portal/Teleporter and use it. You should see the name of the base you just made in solo mode on the destination list. Teleport to your base through the Terminus.(When I did this step, there were actually many options. The stations I had visited recently before I got stuck in my prison system were listed there. I had a feeling this was fixed already since those showed up but I wanted to be absolutely sure so I continued with the plan I had.) #After arriving back at your base, save at your save point and jump in and out of your ship to auto save. After saving, quit to the mode select screen. #Choose the solo game at the mode select screen and load the save we've been using this whole time. #After loading in, you should be at your base still. Jump in your ship and fly to the space station of your system. #After docking, go to the Terminus and activate it. You should see the space station name from Step 8 in the destination list. Teleport there.(Again, I had many destinations available. In my case, there was a system in the old Galactic Hub that I wanted to get back to in my destination list so I chose to go to that station instead of the one I teleported from in step 8 and the method still worked. At this point, if destinations are showing up, you can go to any of them and it should work.) #After teleporting into the space station, jump in your ship and fly out to space. Open your quick menu and your Freighter and Galactic Map should both be available. #FREEDOM!